


Relationship Status Updated

by PlatinumRuination



Series: The Use of the Demigod Social Network [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humor, It's stupid tbh, Jealous Apollo, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRuination/pseuds/PlatinumRuination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy updates his relationship status, but it seems as if Hell came on Earth faster than should.</p><p>Based off <em>Demigod Social Network(DSN)</em> by StyleChic9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Status Updated

**Author's Note:**

> I really, _really_ love DSN. It's funny, cute, and such an interesting concept that I like. I couldn't help but write a little something using the similar idea. I hope it's alright. ~~It's so stupid, I'm sorry.~~

There were rumors going around that Percy was dating someone. Which was, to a lot of people, a surprise and people found it hard to believe because Percy had stated he doesn't want to be an intimate relationship after he and Annabeth hit it off and stuck to being just friends. He played around with both guys and girls, mortal or demigod, not taking anything serious. That's why nobody would had expected it to be true when Percy had changed his relationship status on DNS (Demigod Social Network).

**Percy Jackson has change his relationship status from _Freedom_ to _Tied Down by Jason Grace_**

_Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Aphrodite, and 536 others liked this._

_Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, and 126 others disliked this._

**Jason Grace: Not the only thing he's tied down to. ;)**

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Aphrodite, and 424 others liked this._

Percy couldn't help but to laugh and blush at the same time when he read Jason's comment about thirty seconds later after he updated his relationship status. Honestly, he was quite surprise how quick everyone's reaction to his post. The son of Poseidon smiled as he scrolled through his notifications, to see what interesting and amusing replies he had gotten. A lot were "congratz/congratulations!", "awww, how cute!", and " _FINALLY!_ "

**Annabeth Chase: LOL congrats to the new lovebirds ;))**

**Aphrodite: FINALLY!!!! TITANS IT TOOK YOU 2 FOREVER TO HOOK UP!!!! You 2 are sooooo perfect for each other!!!! ;DDDD**

**Piper McLean: RITE?!?!!?! if it wasnt for me they would had NEVER GOTTEN TOGETHER!!!**

_Aphrodite liked this._

Percy rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile ever so bright. He couldn't deny that because it really was all thanks to the daughter of Aphrodite they got together. If it wasn't for Piper, the two heroes would had ran in circles forever, never admitting their feelings for each other, afraid the other was not interested, like some kind of bad, cheesy romantic comedy movie and would had fucked up later on, hurting each other more than should. He was glad he knew such great friends to help out his love life.

**Aphrodite: THATS MAH GIRL!!!! im so proud of you :'D**

_Piper McLean liked this._

**Piper McLean: thnx mom!!!! :'DD**

**Apollo: HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THAT STUPID LIGHTNING BOY OVER ME?!!?!?!!!**

_Jason Grace and Poseidon disliked this._

**Poseidon: ALL OF YOU SHOULD STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON**

**Aphrodite: oh shit i forgot Polly likes Percy O-O**

Percy cringed a little when he spotted the comment by the Sun God. He almost forgot the little fling he had with him months ago, which he honestly thought it was just a one night stand. Turned out he was wrong and Apollo had a crush on him, which somehow involved into loving the raven haired demigod, for some quiet time. Percy felt bad for not being able to return his feelings to the other, leaving the other devastated, so he could see why Apollo was upset with this. He did tried his best not to break too many hearts, but how was he suppose to know Apollo liked him like that?! He's a God, for his dad's sake! He had, like, eight billion lovers or something! He could easily seduce five girls and six guys in an hour or something!

**Jason Grace: Because I'mmm obviously the better choice. :P**

Oh, shit. Jason did _not_ just go there.

 **Apollo: PLEASE I AM A GOD BY DADS NAME. Im like x10000 hotter than you and thats not just because Im the sun god. I am better than you in ** **every way**

**Jason Grace: Yeah, you wish. At least IIIII can write poetry.**

Percy groaned and smacked his forehead with the palm of his left hand then let it slide down his face.

_He went there._

**Apollo: DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING GO PUNK**

**Jason Grace: YEAH, LET'S GO, WANNABE KEN DOLL.**

**Ares: HELL YEA FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**

**Will Solace: JASON IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU DONT FIGHT MY DAD**

**Apollo: YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD**

**Apollo: WILL DO NOT INTERFERE**

**Jason Grace: You should had put a comma after "Will".**

**Jason Grace: And I'm sorry, Will. I already summon your dad. We'll be at the arena in ten to fight.**

**Apollo: DO NOT CORRECT ME. I WILL BURN YOU TO DEATH TO THE DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD RIGHT NOW**

**Will Solace: DUDE WTF**

There was sudden loud noises of destruction at the outskirts of camp, along with the sounds of campers screaming and fleeing from the scene. Percy was completely unfazed what was going outside and simply sighed when he heard long, yet creatively said lines of swearing and threats from the Sun God. He closed his laptop when the hero heard low rumbling of thunderous noises nearby, making him get up and exit his cabin to go stop the nonsense outside.


End file.
